Chained
by KylieSavannah
Summary: Being married to Calvin Candie was like being a chained slave, one wrong, and you're done.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't begin to tell you what its like being married to a huge slave plantation owner is like. Especially when that owner is Calvin J. Candie, Mississippi's 4th largest plantation. Having an arranged marriage with him at the age of 22, him being 30, was odd.

I was from a small town in Texas. My father knew Calvin's father, but after my father died, so did his fortune that kept my mother and I up. My mother thought of the bright idea for me to marry Calvin when we were older.

Calvin had his moments. Moments of utter fury and his moments where he was the sweetest man I had ever met. Calvin was a good husband, no doubt. He pampered me to the fullest extend. Expensive jewelry, the finest clothing, anything you could think of.

"Rose! Rose, let someone else do that. Your not even dressed yet! Calvin wants to have dinner in 30 minutes! You better get dressed." My annoying sister-in-law Lara Lee said. We have never liked each other at all. She was a racist bitch who thought her brother was way to good for me.

I huffed in frustration. I quickly did a good wiping of the turtle shell table that sat in the dining room. I threw the cloth to her face and smiled, "Fine." I gave her a smirk and made my way past her.

"Thank you" She mutters. I push past her and walk into the kitchen where I see the house slaves running around to hurry and finish dinner.

"Do you ya'll need any help?" I ask Cora, the head of the kitchen.

"No no, Miss Candie. Monsieur Candie said not to let you help in the kitchen anymore." Cora reminds me.

Calvin hated when I helped the slaves. He and I had different views of slavery. I saw it as degrading and vile, he saw it as a normal, like nothing was wrong. That was one thing no one understood about our relationship.

"Cora please, if you need help tell me. I can spare a few minutes to help you." I inform her. Cora smiles but gives me a firm shake of the head.

"Hey!" The snap of Stephen's booming voice makes me jump. "All of you get back to fuckin' work!"

"Stephen, they have everything done, can't they have a little break?" I ask him, knowing he has the authority over the house slaves.

"No no, Miss Candie." He forcifully chuckles. "Calvin wants ya upstairs." Stephen says, limping through the kitchen.

Stephen was a tall man, taller than I, and very old. 76 to be exact. He was always swearing, always. He's the head slave of the household. Before I could reply to him, a loud yell echoed through the entire house.

"WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE?!"

Calvin's yell was the loudest thing I'd ever heard. The whole plantation could probably hear it.

The thick drawl of his accent made me realize I better get upstairs before he gets upset. Calvin was a charming gentlemen, little things he did and said made me swoon over him. But when he said the word _nigger_, all his charm would disappear for a minute or so. His language at times was despicable to hear.

I almost pushed Stephen out the way to exit the kitchen. I heard Stephen mutter a "told ya so". I walk out into the massive foyer and up the stairs, my feet rushing underneath me. I ran to mine and Calvin's bedroom, quickly stripping out of my blue dress. I stood infront of my dresser, only in my panties and bra Calvin had bought me.

Our bedroom was illuminated by the few candles that sat ontop of our dressers. "Darlin' you gonna wear that to dinner tonight? If so, I say we skip dessert." Calvin rasps in my ear, kissing my neck.

"Calvin, not now. Im trying to get ready." I murmur, wiggling from his grip. Calvin huffed in frustration and lit his cigarette.

I'd be lying if I said Calvin didn't frighten me at some points. Certain things I did pissed him off the most. When we was at his high point of anger, he was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. His voice was at it's loudest, the veins in his neck were more prominent, his knuckles were pale white from where he would ball his fists so tight.

I slip on my red dress and shoes as well. "Can you tie this?" I ask my husband. He struts over to me, his cigarette hanging from his lips. His fingers slowly trail down my back and begin to lace up my dress.

"I must say sweetheart, your ass looks mighty fine in this dress." Calvin groans into my ear as he finish's lacing up my dress. He spins me around so his lips capture mine. The taste of bourbon and cigarettes linger on his tongue. A taste I've become use to. His hand grasps the flesh of my backside in his hand making me gasp. "I will never get enough of you darlin'."

"Neither will I." I whisper, almost non-audible.

"What do you say you and I skip dinner and stay up here for awhile." Calvin says, putting out his cigarette.

"Calvin no. Were having dinner and then after dinner, we can come back upstairs and a bit of fun." I smirk as Calvin takes a sharp intake of breath at my words.

"Well then lets go my dear." He says, swatting my behind afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin lays on the bed, smoking his nightly cigarette as he watches me undress. "You are so damn beautiful." He says as I drop my dress to my feet. "Jesus Christ I'm the luckiest man alive."

He pulls down to the bed with him, so I fall on top of him. "Darlin' control yourself now."

He puts out his cigarette with a chuckle, "Sweetheart, that's not possible when you look like this. All undressed lyin' on top of me." I feel his fingernails softly scratch the small of my back.

"Calvin, don't tease me, please." I say, straddling his waist. I feel the bulge beneath his underwear press against my aching center.

Calvin shuckles before turning us over so he now hovers over me. "Goddamn you are the most beautiful thing that has ever been created by God himself." Calvin's lips trail down my neck. I let a soft moan slip past my lips. "The sounds that come from your lips are the most beautiful things I've ever heard darlin'."

His fingers trail down my body, halting at the top of my panties. My hips buck up in attempt get some kind of attention. "Calvin please."

I feel his lips curl up into a smirk. "Patience darlin'. In good time now.." His fingers slip past my panties, rubbing over my core. "Jesus your soakin' sweetheart." His finger softly rubs my bundle of nerves, making my back come to a arch.

"Fuck.." I swore as he began to rub small circles on it. I can feel my legs shake as he pleasures me. "Calvin please. I need you."

Calvin leans down to remove my panties while I undoe my bra. He removes his boxers and hovers over me again. He pushs his tip into me, teasing me once more. "Calvin darlin' please."

He smirks at me once more and finally pushes into my fully. I let out a long moan at the feeling of him being inside me. "Goddamn you feel so good." Calvin groans into my neck.

"I love you so much Calvin..God I fuckin' love you." I moan, feeling my climax approaching much more quicker than I want. He would pull out completely and push completely back in.

His lips attached to my neck, sucking harshly at the spot under my ear. "I can feel you darling. Every fuckin' bit of ya." Calvin moans into my neck, his facial hair tickling me.

The speed of his thrusts makes it so hard for me to hold my climax. "Calvin I'm so close.."

"Let it go darlin'." I let my climax take over my body. Calvin flips us over so I could finish him off. I let him slip past my lips, bobbing my head, working what I cant fit into my mouth with my hand. "There you go sweetheart." Calvin groans, wrapping his hands into my hair.

I feel him twitch in my mouth, feeling his hot essence go down my throat. "You are the most amazing woman I ever did know."

Times like this were when Calvin showed his most caring side. Times like this I remembered why I dealt with all the fighting and hurtful words, times like this I remembered every single reason why I loved him as much as I did.

All those times he called me terrible names, like a bitch, a whore, anything bad you could think of, he called me when we fought. "Are ya okay darlin?" Calvin asks, wrapping me up into his arms.

"I'm fine. Tired, but I'm fine." I chuckle, Calvin joining in on the laugh. "How are you Monsieur Candie?"

"I feel amazing darlin'. Thanks to that lovely mouth of yours." He says, cupping my chin. I feel my cheeks heat at his words. "Would you mind if we visited the Cleopatra Club tomorrow darlin'? Moguy insists we come visit."

I let out a sigh, knowing why were going to visit. "So I guess were going to watch a Mandingo fight.." I say. Calvin knew I hated Mandingo fights. To have two men kill each other for anothers entertainment.

"Now you know thats what I do Rose. I buy and breed Mandingo's, you knew that from day one." Calvin's voice slowly begins to rise. I can tell he's aggravated with me.

"Calvin, can't we just go to there once, just once, without seeing a Mandingo fight or talking about one." I say, staying firm with him.

"I'm not going to listen to you disrespect me Rose. Now you are my wife, I'm your husband, you will show me some respect Goddammit!" Calvin yells. I get up from the bed holding the sheet from the bed against my body. "And where do you think your goin'?"

"Anywhere but here. Because right now, I don't want to be near you." I begin to open the door, but Calvin's hand snatches my arm making me fall into his body.

"Come back to bed. Please. We won't go to the club tomorrow, alright? We will stay here. I will get Moguy to come here instead. Just for business darlin', no Mandingo fights." He soothes. His hands grasp my waist, pulling me into him. "I don't want to fight. After what we just did, I don't want to fight with you, alright?"

"We wouldn't fight if you would stop all this Mandingo shit.." I murmur.

Calvin's blue eyes narrow at me, signaling me too stop the bickering. "I mean it Rose, stop talkin' back to me now ya hear?" He asks, pointing his finger in my face.

"Alright Calvin.." I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"I love you Rose. More than life it's self." Calvin's lips peck mine for a short kiss.

"I love you too.." I let his lips capture mine once more.

That was only a little bickering. Other times the fights are much worse. Calvin and I usually scream at eachother, call eachother terrible names, sometimes we get violent. Only once did I ever hit Calvin. Him on the other hand, he's hit me twice.

Because of our arguments, it was another reason I hated going to the Cleopatra Club. People were always gossiping about Calvin and I._ 'Did you hear how Calvin wants a child, but Rose isn't ready?' 'Did you hear those two having sex last night?'_. No matter what it was, people gossiped about Calvin and I.

It was no secret Calvin and I had a very active sex life. There was no doubt of our attraction to each other. Calvin could never keep his hands off of me, which neither could I.

But no one knew the monster Calvin could be. He was always playing the charming, dapper, southern gentlemen. But around me, at certain times, he was a complete vile bastard.


End file.
